Oretachi no Monogatari
by Miki Moose
Summary: Bagaimana jadinya jika kisah-kisah indah dalam dongeng kita kaitan dengan Shizuo dan Izaya? Shizaya Raira Days OOC M for language


**ORETACHI NO MONOGATARI**

**DRRR! © Ryohgo Narita**

**This Story contains MALExMALE relationships**

.

.

.

**_Romeo Juliet_**

Sore hari dimana Shizuo dan Izaya mengunjungi rumah Shinra untuk sekedar mengisi waktu luang. Izaya sedang melihat-lihat deretan botol obat yang tersusun rapi dilemari kamar Shinra. Seketika itu, muncul sebuah pertanyaan di pikirannya.

"Ne, Shinra aku tahu kalau mustahil bagi Celty untuk mati, tapi ini hanya hipotesis saja. Andai nanti Celty mati, apa kau juga rela mati untuknya?" tanya Izaya sambil memegang sebuah botol kecil.

"Kau meragukan cintaku, Orihara-kun?! Seperti _Romeo_ dan _Juliet_, tentu saja aku rela mati untuk Celtyku tercinta~" jawabnya mendramatisir. Ya, dan tentu saja itu tidak membuat Izaya terkejut.

"Shizu-chan, bagaimana denganmu? … Kau rela mati untukku?" tanya Izaya penasaran, jantungnya bedetak kencang menunggu jawaban dari kekasihnya itu.

"Cih, yang benar saja. Mana mau aku mati sia-sia!"

JLEB! Jawaban Shizuo tertancap cukup dalam tepat dihati Izaya. Shinra yang mendengar itu hanya tertawa pelan sambil sedikit berkeringat.

"Shizu-chan kejam, kau ingin membiarkan aku mati sendirian?!" sebuah titik air muncul di ujung visi Izaya. Membuat hati Shizuo mulai melemah.

"B-bukan begitu bodoh! Tapi, aku mau saja kok minum racun –dari mulutmu…"

BLUSH... Shizuo selalu tahu cara membuat warna wajah Izaya berubah merah.

**_Snow White_**

Pada jam istirahat di Raira _Academy_, empat orang remaja sedang duduk sambil menyantap makan siang mereka di atap sekolah. Suasana tenang yang cukup jarang terjadipun menemani aktifitas mereka.

"Orihara-kun terlihat seperti Putri Salju saat memakan apel." perkataan Shinra jelas memecah keheningan mereka saat itu. Izaya yang mendengar itupun hampir tersendat oleh apel yang dikunyahnya.

"Dasar Dokter mesum, jangan bicara hal aneh!" gerutu Izaya.

"Kau itu tidak punya pigmen, Orihara-kun, mengakibatkan kulitmu berwarna putih seperti salju. Dan sekarang kau sedang memegang apel –apa aneh kalau ku bilang kau Putri Salju?" terang pemuda berkacamata itu.

"Dia benar. Mungkin kau harus mencoba pakai gaun, Izaya." tambah Kadota. Otomatis membuka pintu imajinasi dari pemuda pirang yang tersisa.

"Dotachin~! Aku ini laki-laki!" Izaya merengek kesal. Ia lalu menoleh ke arah pemuda tampan disampingnya –yang hanya duduk diam menatap wajahnya, "Shizu-chan, katakan sesuatu dong!" lanjutnya tambah kesal.

"… Kau, mau kucium?" wajah Izaya langsung meledak merah saat mendengar komentar Shizuo. Dia terjebak di antara para orang mesum.

**_Alice in Wonderland_**

Akhir kejar-kejaran Shizuo dan Izaya selalu menimbulkan kerusakan di tiap jalanan sepanjang arena bermain mereka –dan kadang tubuh Shizuo juga mendapat cedera walau hanya sedikit. Dan seperti biasa, Shinra dengan senang hati mau mengobati lukanya. Tapi kadang ia berpikir bahwa permainan mereka ini sudah kelewat _mainstream_.

"Kalian berdua benar-benar seperti _Tom & Jerry_."

"… Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau baca narasi tidak sih? Maksudku kalian suka sekali kejar-kejaran seperti layaknya _Tom & Jerry_." jelas Shinra, terkadang ia lupa bagaimana lemotnya otak Shizuo.

"Aku tidak suka disamakan dengan hewan, apalagi seekor kucing!"

"… Kalau begitu kau Alice!" ungkap Shinra, "Kau selalu mengejar Orihara-kun dengan penuh hasrat, seperti Alice yang mengejar kelinci kecil tak berdaya." tambahnya lagi, berharap amarah Shizuo tidak cukup besar untuk membunuhnya.

"Aku tidak mengejarnya dengan penuh hasrat! Dan lagi, Izaya bukan kelinci kecil yang tak berdaya, bodoh."

"Kalau Orihara-kun bukan kelinci, lalu dia itu apa?"

"… _Wonderland_." Shinra membeku. Seketika itu botol obat merah yang dipegangnya jatuh ke lantai. Ia tahu bahwa Shizuo punya hubungan special dengan Izaya, tapi berpikir tentang Shizuo yang telah mengambil _innocent_ dan _virginity _Izaya untuk _satisfaction_ semata?! Temannya ini sudah kelewat bejat!

"Shizuo-kun, aku tidak tahu kalau kau adalah orang mesum!" tegas Shinra.

"APA?! Aku tidak ingin dengar itu darimu!" dan sebuah mejapun melayang keluar jendela apartemen calon Dokter itu.

**_Hansel and Gretel_**

"Kecanduanmu pada makanan manis benar-benar seram, Shizu-chan." Shizuo menghentikan aktifitas mengunyahnya sejenak saat mendengar ucapan Izaya.

"… Perkataan yang keluar dari mulut seorang _pengamat_ manusia." balas Shizuo kemudian melanjutkan kegiatannya.

"Hey, tidak ada salahnya dengan itu."

"Seperti halnya aku suka makanan manis. Kenapa kita malah bahas soal itu?"

"Habis aku jadi mual melihat kau menyantap _sampah_ itu!" jari telunjuk Izaya mengarah ke penggalan kue yang melekat pada garpu yang sedang di pegang oleh Shizuo. Iris _ruby_ milik Izaya lalu melirik ke arah kumpulan _strawberry cake_ yang terletak di meja mereka.

"Kalau kau mau bilang saja." jawab Shizuo singkat, Izaya mengangkat bahunya sebagai respon.

"Tidak terima kasih~ aku masih harus mengontrol berat tubuhku ngomong-ngomong."

"Hah, kau terdengar seperti perempuan."

"Hmm~ aku tersinggung loh, Shizu-chan. Di lihat dari manapun aku ini laki-laki tulen tahu!"

"Menurut pandanganmu saja."

"… Maksudmu?" Izaya mengerutkan dahinya.

"Kau pasti tidak tahu bahwa seluruh siswa di kelas pernah membuat taruhan tentang _gender_ aslimu."

"Apa? Kapan?!"

"Di tahun pertama kita di Raira." Dan benar saja, Izaya sungguh tidak punya ide tentang perkataan dari pemuda yang lebih tau darinya itu. Dia sama sekali tidak tahu.

"Sial. Akan kubunuh mereka semua!"

"Haha.. tidak hanya postur dan presensimu, pikiranmu juga seperti anak perempuan, Izaya."

"Baiklah hentikan itu!" kata Izaya sedikit kesal, "Dan hentikan mengunyah saat bicara!" lanjutnya. Tapi yah, yang namanya Shizuo, mana mau dengar ucapan Izaya? –membuat Izaya menghela nafasnya.

"Aku yakin kalau kau masuk ke rumah yang terbuat dari kue, tidak butuh waktu lama sampai rumah itu habis!"

"Hoo.. kalau saja itu benar ada." ungkap Shizuo, jelas memperlihatkan minatnya pada topik saat ini. Izaya hanya tertawa kecil mendengarnya.

"Puh. Kau bisa jadi gendut, Shizu-chan~"

"Hah, aku tidak peduli kalau bisa makan makanan manis sepuasnya!"

"Dan penyihir jahat akan memasakmu~"

"Akan kuhajar siapapun yang menghalangi."

"Haha, bagaimana kalau seandainya semua makanan penutup di seluruh dunia ini habis?" pertanyaan acak kemudian keluar dari mulut Izaya –dengan polosnya.

"… Saat itu," Shizuo berpikir sejenak, sebuah seringai mesum kemudian terukir jelas di wajah tampannya.

Melihat perubahan wajah pemuda di depannya, sebuah _alarm_ langsung berbunyi di kepala Izaya. Dan ia semakin panik saat kekasihnya itu berpindah posisi dan duduk di sampingnya, sedetik kemudian sebuah tangan melingkari pinggangnya. Izaya bergetar hebat saat merasakan nafas Shizuo di telinganya.

"Saat itu juga aku aka-"

"Oh baiklah, aku sudah mengerti! Tidak usah kau teruskan!" sela pemuda _raven _itu dengan wajah seperti keiting rebus –membuat lawan bicaranya hanya tertawa dan memeluknya gemas. Dia harap Shizuo sadar, bahwa mereka ada di tempat umum saat ini.

**_Sleeping Beauty_**

"Jeez, pelajaran hari ini benar-benar membosankan~!" sesegera Izaya merasakan tatap pasang mata mengarah padanya setelah ia mengakhiri kata-katanya. Bahkan seorang Orihara Izaya yang unggul di semua mata pelajaran bisa berkomentar seperti itu –mungkin akan turun salju untuk pertama kalinya di musim panas.

"Kenapa baru bilang itu sekarang?" Shizuo mencubit pipi cowok yang lebih muda darinya itu.

"Ow, hakhit Hihu-han!" (Ow, sakit Shizu-chan!) protes Izaya, "Mou, biarkan aku tidur." lanjutnya kemudian menyandarkan kepalanya di meja, dengan kedua tangan menopang sebagai bantal.

Shizuo hanya tersenyum melihat pemandangan didepannya. Ia berusaha mati-matian untuk menahan dirinya kali ini, wajah manis dan tidak berasalah milik Izaya saat ini benar-benar membuat dirinya ingin sekali mencium Izaya.

"Hey Shizuo, apa kau pernah mencium Izaya saat tidur?" bisikan Kadota membuat Shizuo kembali dari dunia khayalannya. Ia lalu memutar bola matanya.

"Hah, kenapa aku harus menciumnya saat tidur kalau aku bisa melakukan itu saat dia sadar?!" jawabnya.

"Tidak apa-apa, hanya saja aku penasaran apa kau berani mengambil kesempatan untuk menciumnya saat ini." perkataan Kadota kembali mengingatkan si pirang itu tentang obyektifnya satu menit yang lalu –betapa dia ingin sekali mencium Izaya saat tidur. Tapi ia kembali menolak pikirannya itu.

"Sia-sia saja kalau berciuman tanpa adu lidah, dan erangan pasrah darinya. Jadi aku lebih memilih menciumnya saat sadar." balas Shizuo, cukup kuat untuk membuat seisi kelas terkejut. Seluruh siswa bahkan guru yang sedang mengajarpun terdiam, namun tidak berkomentar apa-apa. _Well_, siapa yang mau berurusan dengan Heiwajima Shizuo? Kadota terbelalak dan Shinra hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Mereka berdua tahu bahwa pikiran kotor dan _aura_ negatif sudah menguasai teman mereka saat ini. Dan mereka berdua juga tahu, saat ini si penyuka susu itu sedang berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak mencium kekasihnya yang sedang tidur itu.

Betapa Shizuo benar-benar sudah tidak tahan untuk mencium kekasihnya itu. Ia ingin langsung membangunkan Izaya tapi ia juga ingin mencoba mencium pemuda _raven_ itu saat tidur. –mencium Izaya yang membuat wajah manis dan tidak bersalah itu.

Oh baiklah, cukup sudah. Shizuo berdiri dan mendekat ke meja Izaya, seluruh penghuni kelas yang menangkap kejadian itu langsung panik sejenak.

"Shizuo, tahan dirimu." ungkap Kadota.

Ya, itulah yang dari tadi Shizuo lakukan tapi tetap saja tidak bisa. Tanpa peduli dengan tatapan sarkastis dari para siswa dan pekikan kecil para siswi di kelasnya, ia lalu mendekatkan wajahnya pada Izaya. Namun,

"Shizu-chan, satu senti lagi kau mendekat, aku benar-benar akan membunuhmu!" perkataan Izaya jelas membuat Shizuo terkejut –dan semua orang yang menonton mereka tentu saja.

"I-I-Izaya! Kau tidak tidur?!" Shizuo menatap wajah Izaya yang kini tidak kalah merah dengan wajahnya. Tapi itu tidak ada hubungannya, selama keinginannya belum terpenuhi Shizuo tidak akan merasa puas. Ia kembali mendekat pada Izaya.

"Shi-" kata-kata Izaya tidak pernah selesai, karena Shizuo telah menangkap bibirnya saat itu. ciuman panas yang disaksikan seluruh penghuni kelaspun terjadi. Izaya lalu mendorong Shizuo, kemudian berlari keluar kelas.

"Jangan harap kau bisa menciumku setelah ini, _protozoan_!" teriak Izaya sambil menahan malu.

"Izaya!" dan ciuman panaspun berakhir dengan kejadian dramatis. Shizuo tahu, setelah ini ia harus memikirkan ribuan cara agar Izaya memaafkannya. Menyedihkan.

* * *

**My whole life was a LIE! *crying***

A/N: Domo minna-san~ Ah, ini pertama kalinya Miki buat author's note (duh, belum bisa di bilang author juga sih *blushing*). Miki harap _reader _-tachi ga keberataan, ne? Sebenarnya waktu ngetik Fic ini rasanya pengen nangis, soalnya yah, seumur hidup Miki ternyata itu bohongan semua! Karena setelah sedikit riset, Miki sekarang tahu kalau cerita asli dari DONGENG-DONGENG indah DISNEY ternyata SEREM dan 'GA seINDAH yang selama ini dibayangkan! Buat yang udah tahu cerita aslinya, mungkin tahu perasaan Miki dan buat yang ga tahu, mending ga usah cari tahu yah! –demi kemurnian masa kecil _reader-_tachi! Soshite kyou wa Indoneshia no Dokuritsukinenbi, Happy Independence Day~! Jaa, saigo wa

THANK'S FOR READING, MIND TO REVIEW? :)


End file.
